It is a strong tendency of modern electronic photocopiers to attach optionally one or more sorters, automatic document feeders, paper supply units and the like appliances to the machine proper or main body which has developed a high and amazing efficiency and performance, so as to meet with various user side demands and to provide high performance photocopiers.
It is the general and conventional practice of the art that these sorters and the like optional appliances are provided in a side-by-side arrangement around the machine proper. Therefore, the overall photocopier arrangement requires a large occupying area, so as to meet with the machine proper. Therefore, the overall photocopier arrangement requires a large occupying area, so as to meet with the above demands, thus a considerable reduction of copier-occupied office area is a substantial concern among the users.